the vampire dairies :damons side of the story chp4
by twihardfreak1991emma26
Summary: ok sorry for the wait this goes into charlottes background and damons true intentions


The vampire dairies : Damon's side of the story chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own the vampire dairies or its characters

Stephan : good morning how was your date or (in hushed tones) should I keep it down ? because she is still up stairs.

Damon : no she's in her own house I cant believe I didn't get laid last night

Stephan : what as in I am so god damn hot Damon didn't get laid last night so are you going to call her.?

Damon : I am going to meet her for coffee what time is it ?

Stephan : 11.30

Damon ; ok going to take a shower then I am going to see Charlie

Stephan ; wait Charlie you only call a girl by a nick name oh my god I am so literally blind you like her.

Meanwhile at mystic falls general

Charlotte : ok I am beat wait there should be a new name for how exhausted I am

Holly : how was your date last night ?

Charlotte : good but

Holly : uh oh there is the famous Charlie but

Charlotte ; what is that suppose to mean ?

Holly : there is always a but with you and any guy the but is like your date the guy is the third wheel … your date

Charlotte : ok do you want to know what was wrong ?

Holly : what was wrong with Damon ?

Charlotte : he was just really perfect but I talked a lot and he took me to a Mexican restaurant.

Holly : oh crap Mexican oh we must call the Vatican really it's the first date that's what its all about first dates are always going to and I mean always going to suck .so are you going to see him again ?

Charlotte : yes I am meeting him for coffee soon.

Holly : lets hope he doesn't take you to a star bucks

Charlotte :that's the hope (she said in a sarcastic tone of voice)

12.23 mystic coffee bean

Charlotte : I am late I know I am sorry

Damon stands up to great her and kisses her on the cheek he was happy to see her and he actually meant it in the good way , he liked her a lot after last nights date when he went home after downing a very large bottle of jack Daniels he couldn't stop thinking about her every small little detail seemed like a huge paragraph or novel which was misspelled no grammar but in his defence it wasn't literal . He hadn't feel this hard over heals since he hated to say her name even thought of her made him want to punch a wall he hated her and he screamed inside his head in the hope that this would prevent it from happening in reality.

Damon : I went and ahead ordered you a latte and apple and cinnamon muffin.

Charlotte : thanks so last night was ?

Damon: I think it went oh my god its killing me it was so bad

Charlotte cant stop laughing and laughing

Damon : what is so funny ?

Charlotte ; you're right it was bad but all ( still laughing between words ) first dates are going to suck

Damon :and this is funny because ?

Charlotte : I don't know maybe its because of the amounts of horrible first dates we have all been on and it kind of gets easier.

Damon :ok so what if I took you out again ?

Charlotte put 1 finger on his lip this was her way of saying my turn

Charlotte: I figure if you build something up to high expectations then its going to plummet but even just a bad movie at home and a I don't know a bottle of wine or coffee can turn out to be the dates you will remember the most. So if your up for a movie at your house then we can call it a do over

Here charlotte was showing her true colours being in control and she was a person that once it came to it she got them together and it became clear what everyone had to do and had worldly experience in her social and career assets and had a good level of confidence.

Damon : fine but I pick the movie ok

Charlotte ; fine only if I get to choose the wine ?

Damon : you're on

Damon admired a girl who could stand up for herself and could make him stop talking turn him on by suggesting a movie and a glass of white wine and bad movie where he would possibly criticize the actors and the directors work and suggest ways to make it better and to make a mental note not to mention how hot the girls were wait what was he saying of course he would he wasn't whipped he wasn't Edward Cullen which reminded him he has to borrow the book named twilight from Caroline Forbes.

So he and charlotte talked and talked and decided on the night of Thursday and thought the best movie would be a comedy and not wine charlotte hated drinking on the first date and Damon tried to convince her as one glass wouldn't hurt but charlotte had the last word and she said as it lead to things that could scare of prince William but then again who doesn't have baggage. So she kissed Damon good bye as she had to get back to the hospital it was simple peck on lips but he did something which proved he was the bad boy and not just doing this to impress her.

Damon : no ,no simply wont do

He pulled her in and kissed her for 5 minutes and this charlotte was impressed by not the reaction Damon was going for he thought she would have been week in knees and he walked her out and she put her helmet on and rode of on her hardly Davidson a gift from her parents for graduating from Sarah Lawrence with honours.

Damon walked home so happy he walked into his home and saw Stefan and Elena on the couch watching some droll sitcom and neither of them were watching but tried to give the impression that they were and probably make out like there was no tomorrow when Damon left and Elena was talking about how she missed bonnie or had huge test and thought she was going to flunk and Stefan would say "you will do fine" he would probably think so sappy.

Stefan : how was coffee with Charlie ?

Damon : good were watching a movie Thursday so what are you to crazy kids doing ?(Damon asked planting himself on the couch in between Stefan and Elena and then put his arm around Elena just to annoy Stefan) , Stefan do you mind?

Elena : who's Charlie ?

Stefan : Damon's new girlfriend ( he said playfully punching Damon's arm)

Elena : so I give it a week ,Stefan what do you give it ?

Damon : you are betting on how long my relationship is going to last ok what are the steaks ?

Stefan : now your betting and I am betting against both of you I give it 2 months

Damon : I will tell you when I and if I break up with her ?

So he went to his room and lay down on the bed and put on some music and blared it until he couldn't hear his own thoughts. And started drinking and then rolled a joint and he passed out and woke up to the banging of the front door.

He realised he had ordered a pizza when he was drunk it was just in time seeing as he had a serious case of the munchies . So he sat down and opened the box and started to eat it was 9 thirty he was watching some boring sitcom that the TV guide had promised to be a roller coaster of excitement which was a big huge lie.

Then he thought about calling Charlie but he figured she might be in work but then on the of chance he did what anyone in this situation coin toss heads he would tails he wouldn't.

So he flipped the coin tails and then the phone rang he was hopping that it was Charlie but it was a stupid telemarketer talking about long distance he sat listening for a good 5 minutes and thought wow boring I'm sure Stefan would find this interesting and would tell him the useless information later.

While watching bad TV he had dosed of and woke up to the ringing of his cell phone he looked at the caller id it was Charlie so he answered.

Damon ; hell.. ,OO (his voice was groggy seeing as he had just woken up)

Charlotte : hi sounds like someone has hangover

Damon; yes and how and why are you so perky this morning ?

Charlotte : I have been on night shift and today is Thursday and if you had forgot we have a date tonight ?

Damon ; yes we do so u bring the snacks I'll get the movie so did you just get of work ?

Charlotte ; I finish at 2 thirty then I am going to go home and wash the stench of 28 hour shift on me

Damon : ok good uh look can it be your house Stefan and his girlfriend are going to be here and I want it to be just us

Charlotte ; sure my house is clean anyway I am never even home look I gotta go there's a bloody guy and one of the interns is calling my name which means it has my name all over it. So my house 8 thirty do you need directions ? Or will we go modern and ill pick you up and then well head to the sock hop oh gee golly gosh

Damon : ill find away (he said between each long moment of laughter)

that's what he loved the way Charlie could make him laugh even while he missed her and she was trying to be serious he knew it was Thursday and Stefan was at school and then he and Elena would go to her house then here so it was 9 thirty in the morning and he thought good few hours to pass he had options listing from the number that started it all 1 - 3

Go out for a while and get wasted

Sleep

Go to Elena's and annoy her no that would be to easy he could wait for a while and play video games with Jeremy knowing he would be so persistent to have oh lets say a thousand games of re -matches until he beat him that was always fun and passed the time and would annoy Elena drive her well not crazy to know why he was hanging out with her brother. and Jeremy wasn't the worst company to hang out with.

So he decided on option 3 and while playing video games with Jeremy and beating him numerous times and Jeremy telling him about his problems he checked his watch and asked Jeremy what was good comedy movie so he suggested he watch the hangover over everyone was raving about it Jeremy gave it mental 2 thumbs up he didn't want to look like a geek and no one did thumbs up and got Jeremy's seal of approval and got 10 out of 10 and it was 7 thirty so Damon said bye to Jeremy and set of home to get ready for his date with Charlie he had long shower put on a light layer of cologne and dressed he got directions to Charlie's and was amazed when he reached the front gate and was so amazed it was bigger than the boarding house and he thought I hit the freaking jack pot baby Charlie was rich.

The reason of Charlottes wealth was her father was a multi billionaire business man and her mother catered from rich and famous to the poor and middle class she had her own law firm and went to a no body high school and got accepted to Princeton which was the famous ivory league know for the lawyers it produced and she was sewing the law firm she worked for sexual harassment case and her boss had told her you will never do business in this town again and she won her case by representing herself and immediately everyone in Manhattan wanted her for their firm. So she met charlotte's father when she was representing his company they fell in love instantly and married later in the year they moved to upper Manhattan and had 4 kids Michael ,charlotte , Jason ,Laurie and who all went to Brent wood preparatory Jason was her oldest then charlotte and then Michael which was the shocking discovery for tiffany when she went to the doctors that day and found out she was having twins and the day when she had them first was charlotte and then Michael and the youngest of her children Laurie still at Brent wood prep a junior aged 16.

Damon rung the door bell and charlotte immediately answered

Damon ; wow you never told me you were loaded ?and when you said your house was always clean did you forget to say you have a maid?

Charlotte; I'm not my parents are they bought the house for me I didn't let them pay for my college education so I let them buy me the house get in before my neighbours see. And like I told you I am rarely home

Damon : either way they have to die someday

Charlotte ; who said ill be with you someday ?

So they made there way to the stairs and charlotte brought Damon to the recreation room where there was a large plasma screen TV on the wall and a huge couch and two black reclining chairs facing the plasma and four speakers at each corner of the room and an old fashioned popcorn maker and a bar which had a multi soda machine and candies and a beer tap and charlottes favourite alcohol drinks stacked on the shelves and in a fridge. Beside that a pool table and the classic 80's game miss packman and old fashioned juke box's with charlottes favourite music.

Damon : how rich are you? ( Damon asked shocked)

Charlotte ; well lets just say me my brothers and sisters have a 9 digit trust fund … each

Damon : holy shit that rich so basically you don't even need to work

Charlotte : yes if want to work then I can but my parents had developed a contract with the family lawyer that none of us cant touch the money until we are 25 years old Michael and I my twin brother are 24 and my other brother oh I cant believe I'm telling you about my family…

Damon ; continue go on

Charlotte ; my other brother Jason the oldest is 30 so he has his and my younger sister Laurie is only 16 and still at Brent wood preparatory academy so she lives of my parents and she uses the money like water. What about you just you and Stefan ? Or any other siblings

Damon : oh our mother died a few years after Stefan was born our father never re married and he died a few years ago so we just live on our own me myself and Stefan .

So they sat down on the couch to watch the hangover at that moment charlotte knew she could trust Damon and he wasn't after her money so she cuddled into his chest Damon held her in his arms and kissed her hair and thought he couldn't be any happier and was thinking of saying something but didn't he just kissed her which turned into a long passionate kiss that night he and charlotte decided to wait.

She fell asleep in his arms she couldn't stay awake during films he just held her in his arms and watched her sleep. He didn't want to wake her so he lifted her in his arms and made his way up the stairs and putt her in her bed knowing there was still a killer vampire on the loose he stayed with her that night she in his arms him watching her sleep.


End file.
